smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogue on the Run (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
The birds were seen flying out of the woods, from the same tree Julia was looking from when she, Peewit, and Johan were doing patrol. She scanned the forest with her chocolate brown eyes, but only saw the peace between forest animals and such. "Everything seems to be fine, "Julia stated as she climbed down, "The animals seem to be getting along quite well." "Sometimes, being on patrol can be boring!" Peewit replied, "All you ever do is sit down, look around, and just do...nothing!" "Well, remember, Peewit," Johan reminded him, "We're doing this for the princess! For...beautiful...Princess Savina..." Julia snapped her fingers to bring Johan back to focus, "He's right. We're doing this to protect this forest, and this kingdom." "Don't forget the Smurfs!" Peewit brought up, "They're counting on us to protect their village from that evil Gargamel!" "Yes! Of course, I never forget that!" Johan boasted. "Well, since there's nothing going on, "Peewit leaned on a tree branch and smiled with Julia, "How about we hang out at the Pussywillow Hollow to get something to eat?" "I'm down!" Johan answered. "I wasn't talking to you," Peewit explained. But, before Johan could say anything back, the skies started to fill up with cumulonimbus clouds and lightning flashed from them. "What is it?!" Peewit started to panic. "It's Mother Nature!" Julia pointed to the lightning bolts, "She needs help!" "To Mother Nature's Hovel!" Johan pointed in the direction of the hovel and dashed off, followed by Peewit and Julia. They ran as fast as they could before things got out of hand. However, when they reached the Hovel, everything seemed to be fine. Julia walked up and knocked on Mother Nature's door. "Hello?" Julia called, "Mother Nature?" When she opened up, it was a plump fairy with white hair and pink dress. She looked...naturey. "Oh, Julia!" Mother Nature greeted with a hug. "It's very nice to see you again! How long has it been?? Doing fine without Alistair?" Julia sighed. Alistair was a moss creature that took care of her, but died when she was still very young, "I guess, now that Peewit and Johan have been helping me. Now, is everything ok?" "Oh, yes!" Mother Nature replied, "Everything's dandy!" "But, what about the siren you sent us?" Johan asked. "Well, I did have a problem," she explained, "But, a nice young lady came by and fixed the problem. I didn't get a good look at her, but she sure was helpful!" "Oh, ok," Julia thanked Mother Nature and went back to the scouting site with Peewit and Johan. "Nice young lady?" "You're meaning to tell us that there's another girl in the forest?" Peewit asked, "Well, toot my horn! But, she's going to have to back off Johan, because his heart is already stolen by Savina!" Just then, they got a message from the King himself. He sent it from dove. When Julia read it, she gasped, "This is horrible!" "I know!" Peewit agreed, "The King should really keep up with the times! We have iMirrors now!" "No," Julia stopped him, "I mean, this letter. The princess has gone missing!" Next Category:Rogue on the Run chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater